habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits
Burnout was the third world boss, introduced to Habitica as part of the Fall Festival 2015 event on October 8, 2015. Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits was the name of the associated world quest. World bosses are fought by all active Habiticans and are damaged by players using the normal boss quest mechanics. The participating players never receive any damage. Description It is well past midnight, still and stiflingly hot, when Redphoenix and scout captain Kiwibot abruptly burst through the city gates. "We need to evacuate all the wooden buildings!" Redphoenix shouts. "Hurry!" Kiwibot grips the wall as she catches her breath."It's draining people and turning them into Exhaust Spirits! That's why everything was delayed. That's where the missing people have gone. It's been stealing their energy!" "'It'?'" asks Lemoness. And then the heat takes form. It rises from the earth in a billowing, twisting mass, and the air chokes with the scent of smoke and sulphur. Flames lick across the molten ground and contort into limbs, writhing to horrific heights. Smoldering eyes snap open, and the creature lets out a deep and crackling cackle. Kiwibot whispers a single word. "Burnout." Objective(s) Defeat Burnout and cure the Exhaust Spirits. Mechanics All active Habitica players automatically participated in this quest. No opt-in was required, nor did the player need to be in a party. However, Burnout never hurt any players or damaged any of the players' possessions or stats. Players damaged Burnout via the standard boss fighting mechanics: completed Dailies, completed To-Dos, positive Habits, the Warrior skill Brutal Smash, and the Mage skill Burst of Flames. Missed Dailies did not cause this boss to damage a player's health (you still took damage if you were fighting a party Boss and for your own Dailies), but they did increase Burnout's Exhaust Strike bar. When the Exhaust Strike bar was full, the World Boss would attack an NPC. Only active Habiticans were checked for missed Dailies. Burnout had a boss strength score of 2.5. For every 1 point of unmodified damage a player's missed Dailies cause, Burnout gained 2.5 points of Rage. See Boss#Boss Strength. Exhaust Strikes Burnout's first Exhaust Strike occurred on Oct 14, 2015 at approximately 12:55 am Greenwich time. Burnout attacked Ian the Quest Master, burning the quest scrolls. This message appeared in the Tavern: :Burnout uses EXHAUST STRIKE! : Oh no! Despite our best efforts, we've let some Dailies get away from us, and now Burnout is inflamed with energy! With a crackling snarl, it engulfs Ian the Quest Master in a surge of spectral fire. As fallen quest scrolls smolder, the smoke clears, and you see that Ian has been drained of energy and turned into a drifting Exhaust Spirit! :Only defeating Burnout can break the spell and restore our beloved Quest Master. Let's keep our Dailies in check and defeat this monster before it attacks again! Burnout's second Exhaust Strike occurred on Oct 21, 2015 at approximately 6:17 am Greenwich time. Burnout attacked the Seasonal Sorceress. This message appeared in the Tavern: :Burnout uses EXHAUST STRIKE! : Ahh!!! Our incomplete Dailies have fed the flames of Burnout, and now it has enough energy to strike again! It lets loose a gout of spectral flame that sears the Seasonal Shop. You're horrified to see that the cheery Seasonal Sorceress has been transformed into a drooping Exhaust Spirit. We have to rescue our NPCs! Hurry, Habiticans, complete your tasks and defeat Burnout before it strikes for a third time! Burnout's third Exhaust Strike occurred on Oct 27, 2015 at approximately 6:22 am Greenwich time. Burnout attacked Daniel the Tavern Keeper. This message appeared in the Tavern: :Burnout uses EXHAUST STRIKE! : Many Habiticans have been hiding from Burnout in the Tavern, but no longer! With a screeching howl, Burnout rakes the Tavern with its white-hot hands. As the Tavern patrons flee, Daniel is caught in Burnout's grip, and transforms into an Exhaust Spirit right in front of you! :This hot-headed horror has gone on for too long. Don't give up... we're so close to vanquishing Burnout for once and for all! Unlike past World Bosses, there were no Exhaust Strikes planned that did not occur. Defeat The following announcement was posted in the Tavern on October 31, 2015: :Burnout is DEFEATED! :With a great, soft sigh, Burnout slowly releases the ardent energy that was fueling its fire. As the monster curls quietly into ashes, its stolen energy shimmers through the air, rejuvenating the Exhaust Spirits and returning them to their true forms. :Ian, Daniel, and the Seasonal Sorceress cheer as Habiticans rush to greet them, and all the missing citizens of the Flourishing Fields embrace their friends and families. The final Exhaust Spirit transforms into the Joyful Reaper herself! :"Look!" whispers @Baconsaur, as the ashes begin to glitter. Slowly, they resolve into hundreds of shining phoenixes! :One of the glowing birds alights on the Joyful Reaper's skeletal arm, and she grins at it. "It has been a long time since I've had the exquisite privilege to behold a phoenix in the Flourishing Fields," she says. "Although given recent occurrences, I must say, this is highly thematically appropriate!" :Her tone sobers, although (naturally) her grin remains. "We're known for being hard-working here, but we are also known for our feasts and festivities. Rather ironic, I suppose, that as we strove to plan a spectacular party, we refused to permit ourselves any time for fun. We certainly won't make the same mistake twice!" :She claps her hands. "Now - let's celebrate!" Quest Rewards After defeating Burnout, all Habiticans received one candy food for each pet breed (10 in total). Everyone also received a Savior of the Flourishing Fields achievement (shown below) and a fiery phoenix pet and mount (also shown below). Players who joined Habitica after this world event and who have been subscribed for three or more months may buy the pet and mount for one Mystic Hourglass each, from the Mysterious Time Travelers. Savior of the Flourishing Fields Badge: Helped defeat Burnout and restore the Exhaust Spirits during the 2015 Fall Festival Event! Tips * During the Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits quest, players could take part in party quests as normal (both boss quests and collection quests). * Resting in the Inn prevented a player's incomplete Dailies from increasing Burnout's Exhaust Strike bar. * The Data Display Tool showed Burnout's current status in more detail, as well as how much damage the player had done to Burnout, under the Quest Progress link. Trivia * Burnout was the first world boss sprite to be animated. * Burnout is shown burning what appears to be houses, which gives an idea of how big it is. Development and Credits * Release date: October 8, 2015 * Writers: Lemoness * Artists: Boss - Kiwibot, NPCs - Lemoness, Pet and Mount - Baconsaur fr:Burnout et les Esprits d'Échappement nl:Burnout en de Ontladingsgeesten ru:Перегорание и истощенные духи Category:Credits Category:World Boss Quests